1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water fowl decoys, and more particularly, to a frame for a duck having motor-powered and wind-actuated wings that visually simulate an actual duck in flight.
2. Description of the Related Art
The concept of using water fowl decoys to attract game to a particular hunting area is well known in the hunting art. In fact, the concept of fowl decoys having moving wings is known and used. Such decoys are generally made of wood or molded plastic and are placed in water to mimic the appearance of a duck or goose. Some conventional decoys of this nature employ mechanically driven wings, to imitate the flapping of wings in a water body. To date, no one has made a fowl decoy with two pairs of rotating wings and placed it upon a frame containing a stake for insertion into the ground such that the fowl appears to be in stationary, suspended flight.
The motorized fowl decoys in the prior art generally lack the platform, frame, and stand of the present invention. Such prior art decoys are typically designed to float on the surface of the water, where they are subject to being caught in brambles, sticks, and other potential obstructions. The present invention operates independently of the water.
Motion and, in particular, wing motion, is the single most important factor in the design of decoys for duck hunting. For example, one of the peculiarities of real ducks is the dark brown back side of the wings in contrast to the white underside of the wings, evident as an intermittenmt flashing when the duck is seen flying from a distance. Although the light/dark wing feature is known, the prior art fails to adequately isolate the wing motion of a duck. The present invention uses a structural frame and stand to isolate wing motion on a stable platform, and to provide a decoy which operates independent of the water medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,385 issued November 1986 to Carranza et al is a water fowl decoy with "spinning" wings. The Carranza et al device is unmotorized, rests in the water rather than in the air, and lacks a frame, stand and ground stake. Carranza et al do not suggest the present device or assembly as claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,683 issued September 1998 to Solomon is a battery operated waterfowl decoy having non-spinning wings and no stand. Solomon does not suggest the present device or assembly as claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,428 issued September 1990 to Gagnon, Sr. is a waterfowl decoy that tacks in the wind. Gagnon, Sr. does not suggest the present device or assembly as claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,619 issued January 1999 to Stancil is a single wing assembly and frame on the back of a waterfowl decoy. The Stancil device does not suggest a stand or ground stake. Moreover, the Stancil single-wing assembly lacks the dual-winged realism of the present device. Stancil does not suggest the present device or assembly as claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,908 issued March 1955 to Lamkin is an artificial bird having "flapping" wings. Lamkin does not suggest the present device or assembly as claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,823 issued September 1958 to Miller is a motorized fowl decoy on a "float," having non-spinning wings. Miller does not suggest the present device or assembly as claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,448 issued January 1990 to Jackson is a bird decoy having "flapping wings." Jackson does not suggest the present invention as claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,927 issued September 1972 to Boston is a motor-powered radio-controlled decoy having a rudder. Boston does not suggest the present invention as claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,873 issued July 1989 to Hazlett is an animal decoy having a movable appendage. Hazlett does not suggest the present invention as claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,439 issued January 1995 to Roos et al is a remote controlled decoy having a moving head. Roos et al do not suggest the present device or assembly as claimed. Great Britain Pat. No. 383,031 issued to Mieville, having a publication date of November 1932, is a mechanical bird decoy having wings that move up and down. Mieville does not suggest the present device or assembly as claimed. Canadian Pat. No. 712,760 issued July 1965 to Speers is a bird decoy made from automobile tires. Speers does not suggest the present device or assembly as claimed. Finally, Canadian Pat. No. 775,308 issued January 1968 to Lajeunesse is a duck decoy made with a plastic bottle. Lajeunesse does not suggest the present device or assembly as claimed.
The prior art does not disclose the combination of features evident in the present decoy. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a duck decoy solving the aforementioned problems is desired.